


hell

by Marksfabulousbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in game encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: They were in a place close to hell. Dealing with the ink demon, Alice, and God knows what else down there. They had to make up to it.





	hell

**Author's Note:**

> djxhfhbdnsn, I came to this thought writing something utterly stupid. it was like "Sammy rode Norman lIke a horse. Norman whispers sensually. no homo. Sammy nuts harder than he ever had" I don't remember what exactly it said cause I'm stupid but here this is.

Sammy moaned softly as he grinded against the taller man, his hips pinned between the wall and Norman's thigh. Norman's head rested on his shoulder, heavily breathing at the sight of Sammy holding onto dear life, and rutting as if it was the end of the world. The Projectionist fiddled with the buttons to the music director's overalls, before snapping it undone, and pulling it down just a bit. Sammy whimpered when he felt the soft touch, and out right lewdly moaned when his black fingers pressed hard against the inky cock.

A huff from the projector came from his box, and Sammy squirmed at the feeling of the vibrations through his chest. He was forcefully shifted, his feet leaving the ground and now, his hips against Norman's. He moaned softly, as Norman forced their bodies together and moved, hard.

Sammy kept his face in the crook of Norman's neck, the mask having been taken off at some point. He pushed back just as hard, his body growing tired, but more aroused. The static from Norman was normal, but it'd risen in pitch. Sammy bit into the semi solid shoulder, and felt the stutter of the Projectionist's hips. He repeated the process, enjoying the sharp thrust, and squeaks in the static.

Sammy comes first, Norman right behind.


End file.
